Sweet love
by ShizukaShinoda
Summary: After all the battles Ichigo and Rukia have been trough they finaly have some free time for each other. Ichi x Ruki mature; sex and language *


_My first fanfiction, 18+ ichi x ruki; dun like it, dun read it ;)_

**Ichigo and Rukia have been together for a while now. After all the battles they finaly got a moment for themselves.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the chars.**

It had been a quite cold day in middle December. Another week had passed and it was almost Christmas. As the grey day was passing by Rukia had been lazy the whole day sitting home. With her black hair in a somewhat of a dot, a tank top and purple baggy pants she made her way to the kitchen. Annoyed that Ichigo was away again, with no decent excuse this time. Leaving around 1 pm he told her that he had to help Inoue. Why the hell couldn't Chad or someone else help her? The girl had bought a motor but had no idea how to actually start it properly. Irritated the black hair shinigami opened the fridge just to realize she wasn't hungry. It was boredom that was bothering her, or more the fact that he was with her. Shaking her head a bit she grinned at her own behavior. While her hand found a glass she picked up a bottle of Cola. The next minute the glass of soft drink got her full attention. Until she heard a sound in the hall which indicated that someone had come in. There had been no bell and the only one with the key was her orange haired boyfriend.

Not wanting to go and look in the hallway Rukia just drank her Coke. His footsteps came closer and her heart skipped a beat. It always did when he was around; it was something she couldn't control at all. From time to time it did annoy her, though most of the time she didn't really mind to show it. Suddenly arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders while he kissed the back of her head. _"I'm back, it works perfectly fine, she just didn't know how to start it."_ Now that he was here, embracing her, there was no way she could maintain her annoyance._ "Took you a while to simply start the motor, didn't it?"_ Turning she stared at his brown eyes while a little frown appeared between her eyebrows. _"You're so cute."_ Before she was able to react, his face came closer and she could feel his soft lips brush against hers. All the worries she had disappeared while his arms grabbed her waist. She knew what would happen when he picked her up and let her sit on the counter. As the glass with the Cola got pushed away by her back dangerously rough, her hand grabbed the back of his neck pulling him closer.

Breaking the kiss Rukia gasped trying to breathe before their lips locked again. As soon as his fingers ran through her hair her dot was messed up. The sticks she had used to hold it together fell on the ground before his hands went down her back. A shiver went through her spine and a soft moan escaped her lips. One second later he had picked her up carrying her into the living room. The blanket she had been sleeping with on the couch the whole day landed on the ground when Ichigo dropped Rukia on the couch. His eyes were filled with mischievous lights. Trying to get up she failed because he was already on her. Laughing a bit she made an attempt to push him off because she thought it was strange to continue on the couch. Though it seemed that he didn't really care, because his right hand grabbed her waist, pulling Rukia closer to him.

His lips slipped from her lips kissing her jaw and then her neck. Turning her head a bit she allowed him to kiss her neck. It felt too damn good to be resisting. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist when he touched her back. The next second her tank top was already pulled over her head. Having been home all day she wasn't wearing a bra now which made her blush a bit. It was rather strange how she still had to blush when his eyes studied her. Slowly he ran his right hand from her neck to her left breast. Allowing his thumb to make circles around her nipple kissing her lips again. Rukia felt excited as he touched her, it was like his fingers sent electricity through her body. She didn't want him to stop, ever. Her hands grabbed the sides of his T-shirt pulling it over his head. His muscular torso was revealed now and Rukia ran her hand over his stomach._ "Do you like what you see?"_ A smirk could be seen on Ichigo's face as he asked the question._ "So full of yours- ohh."_ His fingers were softly squeezing her sensitive nipple making her moan. His body was pressing against hers and she could feel that he was getting hard. His black jeans were pressed against her purple pajama-like pants.

Slowly his lips travelled from her neck over her collarbone down to her right breast. Rukia's head was spinning when his mouth started to slowly suck her nipple. Gasping she tried to press him even closer. But it was useless because she knew that he liked to tease her and would be taking it slow. Massaging her breast with his hand he continued to suck her other one even harder while his tongue ran circles around her now hard nipple. With her hands in his hair Rukia felt how his other hand travelled down her spine. His face appeared above hers and she bit his lip softly. The air in the room seemed to be a bit colder when he pulled off her pants together with the pink tang she had been wearing, leaving her naked in front of him.

Getting the idea to provoke him Rukia smirked at him. It was probably not the same as he always gave her but it wouldn't hurt to try._ "Do you like what you see?"_ The same question he had asked her before left her lips before she could stop herself. Bowing a bit his lips came near her ear so she could feel his hot breath on her skin. _"Lovely sight, but the things I'm about to hear will be even better."_ Rukia's whole body got tensed with anticipation when he took her wrists pinning them above her head with his left hand. As her heartbeat rose you could see her breast go up and down a bit. Ichigo was sitting on his knees, hanging with his body above her, caressing her stomach with his free hand. With her legs spread a bit and her arms pinned down above her head Rukia felt quite vulnerable now. With a laugh Ichigo let his tongue slip into her mouth while his hand travelled downwards. Her skin was burning with desire when he touched the wetness between her legs. She moaned but her moan got muffed by their kiss. With slow and teasing motions he let his thumb circle around her clit. Making her moan in frustration because she wanted more than that. With his hand still holding hers in place he nibbled down her collarbone again, teasing her between her legs. She wasn't able to move so the only thing she could do was wait. But the feeling in her belly was starting to grow more and more impatient. Tilting her hips and arching her back Rukia tried to make him slid in his fingers. But he didn't and only let out a low laugh._ "So impatient, I guess this mean you want more?"_ Too pride to admit to him she just bit her lower lip when his finger put more pressure on her clit. Feeling his lips kiss their way down to her bellybutton Rukia shivered. He had let go of her wrists using his hands to spread her legs a bit more. Before his tongue quickly and lightly licked her clit, making her gasp. _"You didn't really answer the question."_ There was amusement in his voice when he said it. Licking her like an ice cream Ichigo put his middle finger inside her. Real slow he pulled it out to re-enter her just to see her reaction. _"More."_ It was a mere whisper and a blush appeared on her cheeks because she had admitted. _"Can't really hear you.."_ He said between the sucking and nibbling while his finger slid it again. Trying to withstand it Rukia knew that he would get what he wanted, she would be begging again._ "More.."_ Feeling his finger leave her she felt empty, this wasn't what she was asking for._ "No Ichigo I said-."_ Before she was finished three of his fingers bumped into her without any warning. This made her head tilt back from pleasure as he started to slowly thrust into her. His lips left her slit letting his thumb stroking it while they sucked her neck. In an attempt to make him go deeper and faster Rukia spread her legs a bit more. She could feel how an orgasm was building up inside her. The only thing he had to do was going a bit faster now. Her head jerked as her fingers slid down his back leaving red marks. Suddenly he stopped, pulling back his finger and letting go of her neck. _"No."_ Her voice was all disappointed as she looked at him confused. Ichigo was sitting with a big smile licking off his fingers before kissing her. _"No?"_ Rukia almost crawled from beneath him with an angry look on her face. This teasing was going too far, she had almost been there and then he stopped? But before she was able to get up he pulled her back letting her slip. Because of that she was lying on her stomach now. Hearing a zipping sound Rukia saw how his jeans dropped out of the corner of her eye._ "Too late, I'm out."_ Saying this she got up on her knees but he grabbed her waist. _"Out? You won't be leaving till I say so."_ Laughing he pressed her against him while nibbling on her earlobe. Running his hand from her breasts to her hips he knew she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. He was right again, she thought shivering while his member pressed against her lower back through his shorts. Deciding to win this and make him give in she bowed a bit. This gave him an open view on her wet pussy which made him even harder. Teasing would be difficult now, because he just wanted to thrust inside without waiting. With a grin on her face Rukia let her body push back a bit rubbing against his hard dick. The grip on her breast got tighter while he kissed her back. Then freed his member, pressing it between her legs but not pushing inside. Pushing back Rukia tried to impale herself but failed because he tilted his hips a bit, making his dick brush against her clit, evoking a moan from her._ "Please."_ She begged while he clinched her ass, not allowing her to move while his dick rubbed against her._ "Hmmm?"_ Ichigo showed no mercy going real slow making her dig her nails into the couch. It wasn't enough to make her come but he didn't plan to give it to her just yet. _"C'mon Ichigooo, I want it now."_ Again she tried to push herself back but it was useless. With his right hand he let her bow more so her face was against the couch. For a moment there was no contact between them then she felt how his tip pressed against her entrance. Dripping wet she waited for him to push inside her. Her body was aching and she desperately moaned before telling him what she wanted. _"Fuck me."_ Rukia's face got somewhat of a crimson color when she said that. Luckily it had gotten dark outside and with the lights still off he wouldn't be able to see it. Kissing her neck again he nibbled a bit before letting his tip enter her pussy. An 'mmmh' filled the room as he stretched her wider going deeper. Seeing as his cock was about 10 inch it felt like her first time every time he fucked her.

Sweat was dripping from her body as he thrust in and out. Rukia was gasping and moaning each time he hit her deep inside. A little bit further and he would be pushing her to her limits, poking the G spot. Picking up the rhythm Ichigo started to push harder while spreading her legs even further. Because of the pressure Rukia's breasts touched the soft couch beneath her. Adding to the sensation she was feeling, it made her scream out in pleasure. The girl could feel every inch of him rubbing against her sweet spot. A moment later she felt how he how he slapped he ass cheek making her muscles contract a bit around him. This allowed her to come with a load moan that echoed through the room.

Rukia's body felt all weak from the orgasm, she wasn't able to walk now. As he withdrew from her she felt something warm run down her thighs. Turning around she saw how Ichigo came closer to her. Without any problems he picked her up and kissed her forehead. _"I love you."_ Those words were the last thing she had heard before sinking into a deep sleep.


End file.
